Y después
by xX Yuki Uchiha Xx
Summary: La guerra terminó, Sasuke en Konoha, Naruto el Sexto Hokage, Sakura dolida por una pérdida...


**N/A: Hola otra vez, no deseo cansarlos con mis ideas, aquí un después alternativo a la cuarta guerra shinobi, plasmado en un solo shot, aunque algo largo, disfruten quienes ya desean ver el final de Naruto, o al menos, ver hacia dónde se dirige el final ****la historia futura de los personajes inventada por mí****…**

**Después de…**

Sakura había salido de la tienda en donde descansaban los kages luego de ser curados, a excepción de Tsunade, y terminaban de curar a Naruto, quien gracias a Kurama, solo requería algunos cuidados, y no necesitaba más que descansar por ahora, luego la llamaron para que entrara a otra, en la cual se encontraba Kakashi y Sasuke, el primero de ellos estaba ya fuera de peligro, Shizune terminaba de examinarlo y estabilizarlo, sólo le quedaba descansar, mientras que en el caso del segundo, se necesitaba de mucho más para atenderlo, estaba herido de gravedad, la pelea contra Madara y el querer hacerse el héroe, lo llevó a aquello.

—¡Sakura! —llamó aliviada al verla; la ojimiel se limpiaba el sudor de su frente, se notaba el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo con el pelinegro al intentar estabilizarlo, ya que ella estaba demasiado agotada—, ¡me alegra que llegaras!, debes encargarte de él, yo utilizaré mi jutsu de restauración divina para sanar a los shinobis que todavía están heridos, si lo hago como lo hice en Konoha, terminaremos más rápido.

—P-pero si usa ese jutsu de nuevo, y de aquella forma, usted… —la rubia la cortó.

—No te preocupes, despertaré como lo hice antes —y dicho esto, salió de allí, bajo la mirada de tristeza que Shizune le daba.

—Ella no resistirá… —esta vez la pelinegra la calló.

—Sakura, confía en tu Hokage, y cumple con la orden que te ha dado, termina de sanar a Sasuke Uchiha —la pelirosa miró a Shizune, quien escondía el rostro, y podría jurar que vio una lágrima resbalar por su mejilla.

La ojijade, resignada, suspiró para darse algo de valor, se puso al lado de la camilla del Uchiha, y lo observó con detenimiento; tenía varias costillas rotas, hasta hace poco una hemorragia a causa del agujero que Madara le había ocasionado cuando éste se interpuso entre él y Naruto, y también, el hombro dislocado, y heridas múltiples, no tan severas, las cuales se apresuró a cerrar, la sangre continuaba saliendo del pelinegro. Ella suspiró, debía apresurarse con el gran agujero, pero no le quedaba demasiado chakra, y la calmaba el hecho de que su maestra le haya dado una de esas píldoras de sangre, la pelirosa estaba completamente agotada, física y mentalmente, sólo su inner sabía lo que sentía; por fuera, Sakura parecía aún poder salir victoriosa de alguna lucha si venía el caso. Puso todo su esfuerzo en sanar las costillas rotas del pelinegro, colocó el hombro en su lugar, logrando que Sasuke soltara un gran grito de dolor que logró despertarla un poco más, pero que a los segundos cesó, y por último, le tocaba cerrar aquella gran herida, aquella por la que aquel muchacho podría morir, la única alternativa era utilizar su jutsu de restauración, era la primera vez que lo usaría directamente en alguien, y ese alguien era Sasuke.

Ella lo logró, restauró todas las arterias y la piel del Uchiha, la herida logró cerrar, necesitaba tan sólo reposo como los demás, pero ella, ella quedó inconsciente…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Habían pasado un par de semanas, desde que todos regresaron a sus aldeas, el hospital de Konoha estaba lleno, pero ya no habían tantos casos críticos, aunque todavía había mucho trabajo; Sakura estaba recostada en una de las camas, sola en una habitación, en la cual despertó, abriendo los ojos poco a poco. Lo primero que hizo, fue tocarse la cabeza, tenía un dolor punzante en un lado de la sien, observó con detenimiento el lugar, sabía que estaba en un hospital, era demasiado obvio, pero no estaba tan segura de dónde, hasta que su puerta se abrió, quizás la intrusa había recibido alguna señal de que la pelirosa había despertado, la rubia ojiazul estaba más que contenta de ver a su mejor amiga.

—¡Sakura! —llamó con emoción, y unas cuantas lágrimas formándose en sus ojos—, por fin decidiste despertar, frente.

Ino se limpiaba las lágrimas que acababan de descender por sus sonrosadas mejillas, le sonreía, pero la pelirosa sentía que no le devolvía el gesto de igual forma, tan solo la miraba intrigada, en silencio, muy seria para el gusto de quienes la conocían.

—A-agua —se aclaró la garganta, la sentía muy rasposa, posó una de sus manos sobre su garganta seca.

—Claro, ya regreso —la rubia desapareció tan pronto como había llegado.

Mientras tanto, que la pelirosa esperaba su tan ansiado vaso de agua, intentaba sentarse un poco, pero se sentía muy débil, el cuerpo aún le dolía de la posición inanimada en la que se había encontrado todo aquel tiempo, y cuando oyó unos pasos apresurados creyendo que eran los de su amiga, se sorprendió de ver que era Naruto el que entraba, aún con ropa de hospital, y detrás de él, llegaba el Uchiha, a quien no quiso ofrecer la vista.

—¡Sakura-chan! —gritaba su amigo, cuando ya estaba a su lado intentando ayudar a que pudiera sentarse, acomodando las almohadas para su comodidad—, déjame ayudarte, Ino nos avisó, y como estamos al lado de tu habitación, no dudamos en pasarnos a verte, ¡que bueno que despertaras! —Naruto y su gran sonrisa, ni aún aquello pudo contagiarle una. Ino entró.

—Toma —se acercó, y le pasó el vaso, el cual la ojijade vació en un segundo.

—Gracias —su voz ya sonaba mejor—, ¿cuánto tiempo llevo a…?

—Casi dos semanas, estábamos preocupados, Shizune intentó despertarte, pero también dijo que sería mejor que descansaras, ella sabía que lo necesitabas —la rubia se había sentado al borde de la cama, y miraba con felicidad a su amiga.

Sakura comenzó a mirar su mano, como esperando algo, se sentía fuera de práctica, y de cierta forma lo estaba, un chakra verde emanó de esta, volvió a tocarse la sien, y esta vez, alivió el dolor que aún sentía, mucho más por el tono alto de la voz de su rubio amigo.

—Dos semanas… —se quedó pensativa, mirando atenta al vacío.

—¡Sakura!, me dieron la noticia hace un momento —un peligris entró con su agradable sonrisa de siempre, cubierto de vendajes, también con ropa de hospital.

—Llamaré a Shizune-san, ella quería revisarte —la rubia se levantó de su lugar, sentía que debía dejar a solas al equipo siete, seguro tenían muchas cosas de qué hablar.

—No es necesario, iré yo a verla, me vestiré y saldré de aquí, ya me siento mejor —fue la frase más larga que dijo en todo aquel momento.

—E-entonces, chicos, creo que deben salir —las dos chicas asintieron, y ellos miraron con extrañeza la situación, pero hicieron caso.

La rubia le dejó sus ropas a Sakura sobre la cama, la pelirosa se estaba duchando, aún le temblaban las piernas, pero se había hecho la fuerte para no molestar a Ino; cuando terminó de ducharse, vestirse, y arreglarse, ya lista, salió de aquella habitación, aun sintiéndose débil, pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse, quería ir a casa, aunque esta vez, al ver a Ino nuevamente, y ver que le sonreía de una manera dulce, recordó que su amiga no la estaba pasando del todo bien como aparentaba, se le acercó y la abrazó.

—Siento mucho lo de tu papá, cerda —quiso sonar auténtica, no quería deprimir a la rubia.

—Lo sé, por eso estoy aquí ayudando en el hospital, así me distraigo de pensar cosas tristes en casa —confesó a su mejor amiga.

Sakura la dejó, se estaba despidiendo, cuando se percató que en todo momento, nadie había mencionado a la Hokage, ni Ino, ni Naruto, ni Kakashi, estaba de más que Sasuke fuera a decirle algo, pero, sólo hablaban de Shizune, entonces, ¿dónde estaba su maestra?.

—I-ino, ¿dónde está Tsunade-sama? —le preguntó al voltearse para verla de nuevo antes de irse.

—Frente… creo que deberías ir a ver a Shizune-san, yo tengo otras cosas que hacer —la voz de la rubia sonó quebrada, y desapareció muy de prisa.

Ella se volteó nuevamente, no deseaba fastidiar más a su amiga, quería que le dieran respuestas, por ello preguntaría a otro, quizás a las enfermeras que se le cruzaban, pero todas le daban respuestas incoherentes, excusas tontas, nadie quería encararla, y al final, se encontró con Naruto y Sasuke, a éste último ni miró, pero se acercó agresivamente al primero, su mejor amigo, el héroe de Konoha, tenía que decirle lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¡Naruto! —unos centímetros más, y el rubio pensaba que llegaría a besarlo, luego descartó la idea, se veía furiosa—, ¿qué sucedió con Tsunade-sama?

—¡S-sakura-chan! —el ojiazul se notaba muy nervioso, se le notaba en aquella irregular sonrisa—, ¿de qué hablas?

—Nadie me responde, si dices ser mi "amigo" —acentuó la última palabra—, te escucho.

El rubio puso una sonrisa triste, pero no se atrevía a decir nada, le sería mucho más fácil que Sakura lo cogiera a golpes, y no parara, como sucedió con Karui, de la aldea de la Nube, a quien le dejó hacer lo mismo.

—Ella está muerta —esa voz resonó en su cabeza como si de un martillazo se tratara, no necesitó que se lo repitieran, volteó a mirarlo, sólo por concederle el favor.

—En la última persona en quien hubiese pensado en tan siquiera conseguir una respuesta, pude hallar algo de honestidad, gracias —ella se veía vacía, no lloraba, pero estaba dolida.

Se marchó del lugar, sin tan siquiera decir algo más, envió un mensaje a Shizune, informándole que estaría en casa, pero que no deseaba que la molestaran, quería descansar.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Cada día, Sakura oía al ruidoso de su amigo, gritarle desde fuera de su casa, llamándola, para que saliera, quería hablar con ella, animarla, le rogaba que al menos se asomara por su pequeño balcón, y pues sí, su casa la habían reconstruido tal y como había sido antes de que llegara Pain, pero ella no hacía caso de nada, ni siquiera estaba comiendo, su madre le dejaba comida afuera de su habitación, ella la metía, sólo llevaba un bocado a la boca, y el resto al excusado, no deseaba ver ni hablar con nadie, deprimida, así se sentía, tirada en cama, apenas si entraba al baño a asearse, y luego de nuevo en la cama, intentando dormir, y al hacerlo, soñando con escenas horribles de la guerra, e imaginando a Tsunade muriendo de mil y un maneras.

Uno de aquellos días, cesó de oír los gritos de Naruto, le pareció extraño, pero no hizo nada al respecto, pasaron varios días, y nada, luego un día, oyó un pequeño ruido en su ventana que daba a su balcón, la estaban tocando, eso sí la sacó de su ensoñación, se levantó de la cama, sabía que quien estuviera allí, no se iría hasta que la viera, así que se acercó, y abrió su cortina, abrió los ojos con mucha sorpresa, él la miraba con aquellos ojos ébanos, volvió a tocar, para que ella le abriera, y ella dio un pequeño saltito temerosa, le quitó el seguro a la ventana, y retrocedió sin apartar su vista; no podía negar que sentía curiosidad, pero a la vez el temor la invadía, y un tercer sentimiento la llenó, el placer, o alivio, no sabía si era una mezcla, ¿él querría terminar con su dolor asesinándola?, eso la hacía sentir un poco bien.

—¿Qué quieres? —quiso saber, con la expresión de desconcierto en su rostro, bajo a aquellas ojeras, labios secos, y cabellera despeinada.

—Te ves patética —dijo sin más el Uchiha, apoyándose luego en la pared que tenía frente a ella.

—Lo sé —admitió ella—, ¿algo más?

Él la observaba con detenimiento, podía ver el vacío que había en sus orbes jades, podía sentir la resignación en su voz, y el dolor que la llenaba en todo su cuerpo delgado, había pasado casi un mes desde que ella supo lo de Tsunade, y no la habían visto desde entonces, él lo sabía porque acompañaba al rubio cada vez que iba a buscarla y llamarla, y veía el dolor de su amigo por ella.

—Nunca dejas de ser una molestia, ¿quieres que acabe con tu dolor?, tengo fama de asesino, así que no me tientes, Haruno —se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos, mostrando su enojo.

—Ya no me molesta ser una molestia —confesó sin sentimiento en su voz—, ¿terminar con mi dolor?, puedo hacerlo yo misma, soy experta en múltiples venenos, puedo causarme hemorragias internas de múltiples maneras, puedo simplemente romper un espejo y cortarme las venas, no necesito un asesino para ello, pero, ¿quieres tener el placer?, quizás te quedaste con las ganas cuando te lo impidieron antes, esta es la excusa perfecta para que lo hagas.

—Claro —abrió los ojos, mostrando el sharingan, y volviéndolos negros de nuevo—, yo fui el único que quiso asesinar ese día; si no me equivoco, tú fuiste para eso, yo no tuve la intención, hasta que descubrí las tuyas, me quisiste engañar, para asesinarme, pero no hay excusas, Sakura, en aquel momento, sólo eras alguien que estaba en mi camino, y no me dejaba continuar, estaba cegado, empezaba a odiar a Konoha, y tú estabas allí. Perdón, Sakura. No pienso matarte, quiero limpiar mi nombre…

—Eso es lo que te preocupa —ella lo cortó—, limpiar tu nombre, siempre todo tú, típico de Sasuke Uchiha.

—No me dejaste terminar, iba a decir, pero sobre eso, quiero ganarme la confianza, y el respeto de los demás, quiero que de verdad me conozcan —ella alzó el ceño, no sabía si creerle aquellas palabras, aunque él tenía razón en algo, no era tan diferente de él después de todo.

—Puedes irte —le habló, como ordenándole—, quiero descansar. Él suspiró de impaciencia.

—Ya basta, ven —la orden ahora venía de él.

Sasuke la cargó entre sus brazos, y la sacó por la ventana, ella no se sentía tan fuerte como para escapar del fuerte agarre, peleó con sus puños, pero sólo parecía una chica más, débil y patética ante un hombre; ella no tenía idea a dónde se la llevaba, recién allí se percató que estaba tan solo con un polo largo, que apenas le cubría la mitad de la ropa interior, Sasuke le tocaba las piernas, de eso no cabían dudas, se sonrojó levemente, no había vuelto a pensar en él románticamente, y no porque no lo quisiera, sino porque no le dio tiempo a aquellos sentimientos desde la guerra.

Él la llevaba corriendo por los tejados, tan rápido que nadie se hubiese percatado, y ya la pelirosa se estaba mareando de tanta velocidad, por un momento pensó que la llevaría a ver a Naruto o a Kakashi, o algo parecido, pero luego se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocada, la había llevado a la cima de donde se encontraban las cabezas de los Hokages, y estaban construyendo una nueva, la estaban terminando realmente. Sasuke la soltó, y allí también se percató de cómo la había sacado vestida, miró hacia otro lado, para no sentirse culpable, ni incómodo, y empezó a hablar.

—No estuviste presente —ella creyó que le diría algo más, pero eso la dejó más confundida.

—¡¿Qué?! —quiso que le explicara a qué se refería.

—Naruto es el sexto Hokage, y tú no estuviste cuando lo presentaron a toda Konoha —la miró, porque tenía que hacerlo, así que solo mantuvo la vista en su rostro—, él dejó de ir a tu casa porque ahora está muy ocupado, aunque aburrido es la palabra, en mal momento le dieron el cargo, hay muchos documentos y esas cosas…

—¿Lo es? —no lo podía creer, claro que sería obvio, Tsunade y Kakashi estaban de acuerdo, toda Konoha lo quería, y ella sabía que lo lograría, se dio la vuelta dando unos pasos pensativa, cuando el pelinegro la sacó de sus conjeturas y lo que fuera que estuviese haciendo.

—Tsk, ¿podrías voltear y mirarme?, no quiero ver tu flaco trasero —ella se sobresaltó, jaló el polo que llevaba hacia abajo, esperando que le cubriera más, y se volteó algo enojada.

—Uchiha idiota —al menos ya había una mejor expresión en su rostro, él le sonrió de medio lado, complacido por algo que ella dijo o hizo, nunca lo sabría.

—Sólo vine hoy porque Shikamaru y Kakashi están ayudando al dobe, pero debo regresar, al menos decirle que deje de preocuparse por ti, lo distraes constantemente sin estar presente, espero que la discípula de la quinta, haga algo más productivo por su vida, no creo que quieras quedarte con lo que ella te enseñó, todo para ti sola, deje de ser patética y egoísta, Sakura —dicho esto, se esfumó.

La pelirosa se vio sola, en la cima de aquella montaña, en ropa interior, nadie la veía, ni siquiera los que esculpían el rostro de su mejor amigo el sexto, pero, cómo se iría de allí, maldijo al Uchiha mentalmente, esperaría a que anocheciera para marcharse, y así hizo, ya más calmada, y con lo que llevaba puesto, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, hasta que llegó a su casa, y lo primero que hizo fue acercarse al espejo, y averiguar si su trasero estaba tan flaco como le habían dicho, lo cual confirmó, y también el aspecto horroroso que llevaba, cómo pudo Sasuke sonreírle de aquella forma a una chica como ella, nada bonita, al menos no en aquel momento.

Una mascarilla, una cena que sí acabó, una larga ducha caliente que la relajara, un par de bofetadas en ambas mejillas, y un cepillado en aquellas hebras rosas que lo pedían a gritos, junto a ropa limpia y decente, por si acaso, la dejaron dormir tranquila, esta vez sin pesadillas, se podría decir que despertó sonriente, aunque no tanto, pero la idea de que Naruto fuera el Hokage, la había hecho feliz, la había animado, y aunque Sasuke fuera un idiota, le agradecía, pero no se lo pensaba decir, aún no confiaba en él, esperaba que no traicionara al rubio.

Ese día muy temprano, fue a ver a Shizune, ella le contó qué era lo que había sucedido con Tsunade cuando hizo el jutsu, no cayó en coma, envejeció como solía hacerlo luego de usarlo, pero ya no podía utilizar chakra, había gastado todo, y a falta de este, se dejó morir, dejando a Naruto como su sucesor, recibiendo la aprobación de todo el que tuviera algo que decir, y destituyendo a los consejeros, exiliándolos de Konoha, Sakura ante esto último, se sorprendió, pero no quiso preguntar, no quería saber más; llevó flores ante la tumba de su maestra, fue a comer a Ichiraku, envió un ramen especial a Naruto, con sus felicitaciones por el logro, y se fue a trabajar al hospital, poco a poco, empezó a tomar más y más turnos, siempre que se encontraba con Ino o Hinata, al menos quería evitar de hablar de Sasuke, por lo demás, el rubio le mandaba sus saludos con la ojiperla, quien ya estaba de novia con él, e Ino ya empezaba a salir con Sai.

Kakashi se había convertido en un anbu nuevamente, pero era uno exclusivo del Hokage, el rubio no lo dejaba en paz, para todo lo llamaba, lo bueno era que trabajaba al lado de Yamato y Sai, quienes le ayudaban a llevar sus extrañas cargas; la pelirosa había decidido vivir sola, no quería fastidiar a sus padres llegando tan tarde del hospital, donde había empezado a enseñar a nuevos shinobis que deseaban aprender jutsu médico, y sumado a sus turnos, la comenzaban a agotar, pero ya había recuperado gran parte de su flaco trasero, ya no estaba tan delgada, se la veía sana, más contenta.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Una noche, Sakura salía de su guardia, eran pasadas las doce, todo oscuridad, pensó por un momento que debió quedarse a dormir en el hospital, pero era tarde para darse media vuelta, ya tenía medio camino recorrido, era una kunoichi fuerte, no debía temer a nada, su preocupación era que estaba demasiado cansada como para seguir andando, el parque estaba cerca, había bancas, quizás podría sentarse un momento en una, y descansar los ojos que ya no deseaban seguir abiertos, y a duras penas, llegó.

Los rayos del sol le daban directamente a los ojos, pero sentía que había descansado bastante, después de tantos meses, tres desde la guerra, no había tenido un descanso digno, agradeció la cómoda cama, tan suave, olía tan bien, y se sentía muy pequeña en ella, tenía tanto espacio, las almohadas, no eran como las de su cama, todas duras, eran muy cómodas… se dio cuenta que esa no era su habitación, no era su departamento, no era su horrible cama, no, por lo que abrió los ojos desesperada, se sentó en ella, miró por todas partes, hasta que su mirada se quedó clavada en alguien, un pelinegro que estaba limpiando o sacando brillo a su filosa espada, él estaba sentado fuera de la habitación, la parte que daba la vista al jardín, las puertas de ese lado estaban abiertas de par a par, y una fragancia agradable entraba por allí.

—Por fin despiertas —ella miró debajo de las sábanas, por si le faltaba ropa, grande fue el alivio cuando vio que no, luego lo volvió a mirar—, cálmate, te encontré dormida en una banca, y como sé que ya no vives con tus padres, pero no tengo idea de dónde vives ahora, te traje a mi casa. Ella posó su vista en otra parte.

—¡¿Esa es la hora?! —su turno empezaba a las siete, y ya eran las nueve—, tengo que irme —otra vez lo miraba, él también a ella—, no te agradeceré por esto, estaba bien donde me encontraste.

—Sí, claro, como quieras, no te lo pedí, puedes irte, pero hoy no tienes que ir a trabajar, le dije a Shizune que estabas muy cansada, ella rehízo tu horario junto a Naruto, así que haz lo que quieras hoy —le explicó dejando su espada dentro de su habitación y volteando a mirarla.

—No te incumbe, no debiste hacerlo —ella se levantó de la cama, estaba airada, no entendía por qué se estaba metiendo en su vida, aunque le agradaba verlo después de varias semanas, pero…

—Por supuesto que me incumbe, tú eres una de las ninjas médico más capaces que tiene Konoha, es nuestro deber cuidarte, y tú te estás sobre exigiendo —concluyó él.

—Lo sabía, todo tiene que ver con eso, conveniencia —se oía resentida—, que bueno que ayudes al Hokage, lo haces bien, pero para la próxima, dile que me envíe alguien con sentimientos.

Sakura se marchó de allí, estaba cansada del trabajo, sí, pero no pensaba dejarlo, y él no tenía derecho, y ya empezaba a pensar que querían controlarla, estaba también cansada de él, eso creyó, sus pasos la llevaron a su casa, se duchó, se vistió, y decidió ir de compras, a pesar de todo resultó bueno, podría llenar su refrigeradora de comida; una vez sus compras estaban listas, estaba segura de que algo le faltaba, su conciencia se lo indicaba, ella no era alguien desagradecida, ya llevaba dos cosas a su cuenta, compró frutas, de varios tipos, y las puso en una linda, pero sin llegar a ser cursi, canasta. Dejó sus compras en casa, cada cosa en su lugar, había comprado nuevas almohadas, las necesitaba; tomó la canasta de frutas, y con algo de temor, se dirigió al Barrio Uchiha, entró sin preguntar a la casa de Sasuke, supuso que no se encontraba, ya que no se despegaba del lado del "Hokage", y puso la canasta en la mesa que estaba cercana a la cocina, tenía una tarjetita que decía "no te vuelvas a meter".

—¿Qué haces? —algún día le daría un infarto, uno provocado por aquella voz. Él se acercó sigilosamente, y se detuvo detrás, pero muy cerca de ella.

—Sólo te dejaba esto —su voz nerviosa hizo que él rodeara la mesa, y quedara frente a ella.

—¿Frutas? —cogió la tarjetita, leyó, y luego la miró a ella—, que linda, y de nada.

—Adoro tu sarcasmo, me quedaría a escucharlo, pero tengo cosas que hacer gracias a ti, además creí que no te encontraría, perdón por entrar sin permiso, supongo que no pasas todo el tiempo intentando conocer los secretos de Konoha —lo último se le fue, ella no deseaba que él conociera sus temores.

—¿Eso piensas de mí?, tú aún no conoces lo que realmente sucedió en Konoha con respecto a mi clan, puedo ver que no tienes idea, pero te haré el favor, ya que mi voz te molesta, te dejaré que lo veas, tal cual Itachi me lo dejó ver a mí —el Uchiha se acercó más a ella, quedando a su lado, sin dejar de mirarla, y activó su mangekyo sharingan.

—¿Favor? —ella retrocedió un paso ante su roja mirada—, tus genjutsus no harán…

—Ya lo sé, no es eso, confía en mí solo esta vez, no lo hago para que me perdones, júzgame como creas conveniente, pero después de lo que te muestre, ni al dobe lo dejé ver —ella dudó unos segundos, pero luego asintió, y él se lo mostró.

Sakura vio todo tal cual una película, desde que Sasuke tenía aquellos intentos de entrenamiento con Itachi, y cómo éste lo rechazaba, escenas cariñosas de su madre, y algo duras de su padre, hasta la masacre Uchiha, además de la pelea contra Itachi, contra Bee, la pelea en la reunión de los kages, contra Danzou, cómo derrotaron a Kabuto deteniendo el edo tensei, lo que habló con los Hokages anteriores cuando Orochimaru los revivió, y lo que habló con los kages cuando la guerra ya había terminado. Ella estaba estupefacta, habían lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, pudo sentir todo el dolor que Sasuke, e incluso Itachi, sintieron en todo aquel tiempo, ella no sabía nada, pero era obvio que Naruto y Kakashi lo sabían, desde antes de que empezara la guerra, todo empezaba a encajar, cuando pensaba en las cosas que decía Naruto, y su rostro de tristeza, de resignación, de que Sasuke ya no volvería, los odiaba, y que su verdadera venganza era hacia los de Konoha.

Los ojos de Sasuke eran negros una vez más, no duros como solían ser, se notaba que ahora se estaba dando una oportunidad de vivir, quizás aún no se había perdonado, pero no perdería tiempo en ello, quería cuidar la aldea por la cual su hermano hizo todo aquello, él había sobrevivido para continuar cuidando la aldea que Itachi tanto amó; el pelinegro alzó su mano derecha, y sin pensárselo mucho, limpió las lágrimas que seguían saliendo de aquellos ojos ya no tan vacíos, podía ver algo de vida en ellos nuevamente, y el sólo pensamiento, le hizo sonreír.

—No llores, no te lo mostré para eso —ella se sonrojó al sentir el tacto, y apartó la vista, hacia la canasta que permanecía en medio de la mesita.

—Estoy consciente de ello —suspiró, aún no sentía que Sasuke quitara su mano de su mejilla, por lo que lo volvió a mirar, y sintió que se sonrojaba aún más—, debo irme, quería visitar a Naruto, ya que él tiene algo de culpa de que tenga el día libre, y todo eso…

Cada vez su voz se iba apagando, el Uchiha intentaba intimidarla con aquella penetrante mirada, además de que su mano, su masculina y cálida mano, seguía allí, sobre ella, y lo maldecía por hacerla sentir así, débil, tonta, él no parecía inmutarse, para Sasuke aquello no significaba nada, y ella lo sabía de memoria, sólo la trataba bien, porque debía cuidarse, porque a la aldea le convenía, no había nada más escondido en lo que a ella le parecía una caricia. Ella se alejó, haciendo que él obviamente la soltara, y antes de salir, dijo algo más.

—Siento mucho haber pensado tan mal de ti, Sasuke-kun —ella estaba segura de que él le sonreía, con esa típica sonrisa de superioridad, de que no le importaba.

La pelirosa salió de allí disparada, y por dos motivos, el primero era huir del Uchiha, y el segundo, comprar ramen para llevarle al Hokage, no estaba segura si él seguía siendo su amigo, después de saber que ella era una kunoichi que por el momento le convenía a la aldea, quizás ya no la veía de igual forma, aunque prefería darle el beneficio de la duda, y sorprenderse cuando fuese el momento, ya se estaba preparando psicológicamente para afrontar el cambio que se diera.

Con ramen para llevar, y ya en la puerta del Hokage, llamó… pasaron segundos, hasta que escuchó un lúgubre, cansado, aburrido "adelante". Ella entró, y el rubio saltó de su asiento al verla, como cada vez que la veía, con su gran sonrisa zorruna de oreja a oreja, y corriendo hacia ella la abrazo.

—¡Sakura-chan! —ella correspondió el abrazo, sonrió, hace mucho que no lo hacía naturalmente—; sácame de aquí dattebayo —le susurraba suplicante a su mejor amiga.

—Hola Naruto —miró a su alrededor, Shikamaru también parecía aburrido, tenían pilas de papeleo, y Kakashi estaba sentado en la ventana, leyendo su tonto libro el que nunca tendría continuación—. Kakashi-sensei, Shikamaru, es bueno verlos, se nota que los han tenido muy ocupados.

—Sí, es bueno ver un rostro nuevo, ha sido problemático, solo salimos para ir al baño, y regresamos a seguir con el trabajo, además de que con este Hokage, todo avanza más lento, apenas si comemos, y cuando lo hacemos, todo es ramen, sinceramente problemático, hace mucho que no veo las nubes, creo que pronto renunciaré —soltó despreocupado, para luego bostezar. Ella le sonrió.

—Naruto avanzará mejor ahora, ya pudo ver que estás bien, así que nada lo tendrá preocupado, ¿verdad Naruto? —el aludido lo miró con ganas de llorar, era evidente que las palabras de Kakashi sonaban amenazantes; él la soltó, y la observó con seriedad por todos lados.

—Que bueno que ya estás mejor, me alegré cuando Sasuke dijo que empezarías a trabajar en el hospital, pero me informó que parecía que no estabas alimentándote bien, y que tenías una mirada vacía, yo quería visitarte, pero no me dejaban salir —le contaba tomándole su mano libre con cariño, sonaba más maduro—; fue peor cuando me dijo que estabas trabajando demasiado, salías muy tarde del hospital, me sugirió que acomodara tu horario y hablara contigo, pero Shizune también ha estado ocupada, y no podía coordinar aquello con ella, pero cuando el teme me habló de que te había encontrado dormida en la madrugada, en una banca hoy, ya no podía posponer aquello, ¿necesitabas un descanso verdad, Sakura-chan?, ¿yo tenía razón?, no deberías trabajar tanto, está bien que desees enseñar, pero los días que enseñes, no atenderás pacientes, y viceversa, creo que es lo mejor para ti.

Sakura se sorprendía con cada declaración de su amigo el Hokage, en serio parecía preocupado por ella, por "Sakura", y no por "la kunoichi que sabe secretos de la quinta, a la cual deben cuidar", eso la puso feliz, y también se sentía confundida, parecía que el Uchiha la estuviera vigilando específicamente a ella, ¿sería cierto?

—G-gracias Naruto —luego lo pensó—, o debo llamarte ¿Naruto-sama?, ¿Hokage-sama?, ¿Lord Naruto?,…

—Te burlas de mí Sakura-chan, yo seré solo Naruto para ti, el teme me sigue llamando dobe, nadie me respeta, ni siquiera Kakashi-sensei —otra vez se hacía el llorón, hasta que ella le mostró un plato de ramen, aunque había llevado varios, sabía que no estaría solo; su ánimo cambió al instante—. Tú sí me quieres Sakura-chan.

—Ya te dije que dejes de llamarme sensei, eres el Hokage, compórtate como tal —el peligris le estaba sermoneando, pero no despegaba los ojos del librito, Naruto lo miró furioso, como niño resentido.

—Ya Naruto —le dijo la pelirosa poniendo su mano sobre uno de sus hombros—, no le hagas caso, tú eres el Hokage, y nadie lo hará mejor que tú, otro día te concederé lo que me pediste, así que no te sigas preocupando por mí, y termina con tu trabajo, Sasuke-kun ya no te vendrá con más chismes.

Al instante los tres hombres parecieron muy atentos, sorprendidos, y la quedaron viendo, ella no sabía qué había dicho para que le pusieran tanta atención, hasta le dio miedo, y al parecer su rostro les pidió una explicación, por lo que Shikamaru se aclaró la garganta, él iba a hablar.

—Lo que sucede Sakura, es que nos sorprendió el que llamaras Sasuke-kun, a Sasuke, él no nos ha contado que ya hubieran arreglado sus diferencias, siempre decía que hablar contigo solo era discutir, y salir huyendo —ella alzó las cejas de asombro, no sabía que el Uchiha les contara a detalle cada una de sus pláticas, las cuales por cierto no habían sido muchas.

—Con que esas tenemos, un Uchiha muy hablador —ella levantó la mano en señal de despedida—, adiós —el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse tan agresivamente, les recordó a Tsunade.

Ella desapareció por aquella puerta, le había alegrado saber que Naruto seguía siendo su amigo, pero le había molestado que Sasuke contara cada cosa que ella le hubiera dicho, y que hablara como si ella fuese la culpable, otra maldición fue lanzada para el pelinegro. Se dirigió al lugar donde solía entrenar con Tsunade, estaba algo destruido, solo algunas partes, pero era su lugar, y tenía que aprovechar aquel día libre, necesitaba golpear, y golpear, y golpear, estuvo hasta tarde haciendo aquello, le había llegado un mensaje de Shizune con una mini Katsuyu, diciéndole que en la siguiente semana tampoco se presentara, así que no le preocupaba la hora, entrenar le venía bien, hace mucho que no lo hacía, solo se la pasaba metida en el hospital, y sentía que estaba un poco débil en cuanto a resistencia, se hería fácilmente, y no le agradaba.

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que vio la luna en todo su esplendor, se tiró al pasto, estaba cansada y sudada, y aquel viento que corría le refrescaba; mirando las estrellas, se quedó dormida, ni se había dado tiempo de curarse las heridas, pero no eran de seriedad, por lo que ni se interesó en ello. Tuvo un lindo sueño, estaba en un mar de flores, descansaba sobre ellas, las había de todos los colores, conocía todas gracias a Ino, y deseaba que Sasuke le obsequiara cualquiera, y luego, al pensar en él, sintió un aroma conocido, la comodidad increíble de una cama en particular, aquellas deliciosas almohadas, y otra vez, abriendo los ojos, estaba en aquella habitación, la del Uchiha.

—¿Me estás siguiendo, Uchiha? —ni siquiera lo miró, sentía su presencia en el mismo lugar de la mañana anterior, pero ya no limpiando su espada, simplemente la contemplaba.

—No, Naruto me pidió que te buscara, dijo que saliste furiosa de su despacho —respondió.

—Pues, tú tienes la culpa de eso, no ellos, Uchiha parlanchín —ella se quiso levantar de la cama, pero esta vez le dolía todo el cuerpo, suponía que por las múltiples heridas, y la falta de ejercicio.

—No deberías levantarte aún, y no sé de qué me echas la culpa, ¿parlanchín?, ¿qué dije?, y ¿Uchiha?, ¿qué sucedió con Sasuke-kun? —la interrogaba confuso.

Ella lo miró, se preguntaba de por qué se habría soñado con él, luego se respondió mentalmente, suponía que era porque al entrenar sólo se la pasó pensando en él, en querer golpearlo específicamente, pero en él; se sonrojó de solo recordar su sueño, y el Uchiha no se perdía ninguna de las decoloraciones de su rostro, ella esquivó su mirada, emanó chakra verde, y empezó a curarse las heridas que lograba verse, pero con los dolores musculares, no había mucho que hacer, su chakra no le ayudaría del todo, solo el descanso, o un nuevo entrenamiento.

—Entrena conmigo, parece que estás libre, y tengo muchas ganas de golpearte —ordenó ella, y él se sorprendió de su petición.

—Podemos entrenar, tengo libre al mismo tiempo que tú, se podría decir que debo cuidar de ti cuando no estás en el hospital, pero, ¿estás segura de que tan solo quieres golpearme? —su pregunta tenía segunda intención, ella no le hizo caso, se levantó y lo miró furiosa.

—¿Qué esperas? —él parecía divertirse al verla enojada—, vamos afuera.

Él la siguió, ella corría por el bosque, hasta que se detuvo cerca de un río, se metió en él, quería sacarse la suciedad que tenía del entrenamiento anterior.

—Estás muy confiada, ¿olvidas que puedo usar mi chidori?, no quedarías muy bien si me lo haces tan fácil, estar mojada no te conviene, Sakurita —él la estaba fastidiando, estaba tentando a su suerte—, tendré compasión, no usaré mi chidori, ni mi espad…

Ella se lanzó hacia él, y Sasuke a duras penas pudo esquivar aquel puño lleno de ira, sí que estaba tentando a su suerte, y se prometió no hacerlo de nuevo, empezaría a respetar a "Sakurita", eso pensó casi todo el tiempo de aquel entrenamiento, que más que eso, parecía una pelea a muerte, en la que Sakura atacaba, y el Uchiha hacía de todo por defenderse, la pelirosa estaba muy agresiva, pero aunque él no se percatara, ella lo estaba disfrutando, hace mucho que no luchaba contra alguien, lo que le molestaba era que él había decidido tratarla como una chica, y no como una contrincante, ante uno de sus ataques, decidió detenerse, lo miró cansada, y aún con resentimiento en su rostro, "terminamos", le dijo, y se metió nuevamente al río, quería calmarse y no comportarse como una niña sensible que quería llorar por no ser reconocida.

—¿Eso es todo?, ¿casi me matas, y todo lo que dices es terminamos? —él se sentó también agotado en el pasto, la observaba.

—Ya no volveré a entrenar contigo —escuchó el chico que ella le dijo, no estaban tan lejos el uno del otro, ella no necesitaba gritar.

—¿Y eso?, no es que me moleste pero… pensé que querías golpearme, y lo hiciste varias veces, ¿no estás satisfecha?, aún me duele aquí —se señaló el hombro.

—Tú no me ves como un rival, sólo te burlas de mí —él no sabía si lo que veía en el rostro de Sakura eran lágrimas, o el agua del río, no quiso preguntar, se aventuró a admitir lo primero.

—Ese no es motivo para llorar, ¿o sí?, al menos sé que en esa parte no has cambiado, y por otro lado, aún no me dices por qué estabas enojada conmigo, y no es que me importe demasiado, pero… como sea, ¿te quedarás ahí?, tengo hambre, no he desayunado, estoy seguro de que tú tampoco, y ya es hora de comer —sí que se había vuelto parlanchín, eso pensaba ella.

Salió del agua, le dio la espalda, se sacó la camiseta que llevaba, dejando que viera su ropa interior sin que le importara su presencia, y la exprimió, luego se la colocó nuevamente, y volteó para que él viera que estaba lista para irse.

—Si querías que comprobara el tamaño de tus pechos, no era necesario que te quitaras eso —se levantó para irse, y recibió una bofetada por idiota.

—Te detesto, Uchiha, hablas demasiado, y hablas estupideces —ella se fue, lo dejó solo y aturdido.

La pelirosa llegó a su departamento, un baño caliente, ropa limpia, y a quedarse en este por el resto de la semana, aunque debía crear un plan para uno de esos días sacar a Naruto de su despacho, se lo había prometido y lo cumpliría; ya sea, con poca ropa, y sin tener nada que hacer, se apresuró a prepararse algo para comer, tenía hambre, no era buena cocinera, pero sobreviviría, además tenía pastillas para los cólicos, o sino, saldría tan solo para comer. Terminó, y se metió a la cama, estaba cansada, el cuerpo seguía doliéndole, recordó el hombro herido de Sasuke, y estaba segura de que no sólo eso le estaría doliendo, debía tener algunos huesos con pequeñas fisuras quizás, ojalá fuera al hospital, pensó, no quería sentirse culpable.

Se despertó como a las once de la noche, sus pensamientos no la habían dejado continuar con su descanso, su conciencia podía más, se vistió algo abrigada, tenía un poco de frío, y por el Barrio Uchiha hacía más frío; llegó, no había llevado nada que tuviera un botiquín, sabía que Sasuke tenía uno, se había dado cuenta de que algunas heridas de ella habían sido curadas por él, y no se lo había agradecido; tocó, nadie respondió, ese fue un alivio, y decidió irse, cuando la puerta se abrió, y ella se quedó de piedra.

—¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?, ¿extrañas mi cama, Haruno? —ella lo odió, ¿por qué la trataba de aquella manera?, bueno, recordó que si dabas amor, eso recibirías, entonces, ella lo estaba tratando muy mal. Suspiró, necesitaba valor.

—Claro, ¿me dejas pasar? —él se sorprendió, ella sonó gentil, hasta con un tono de alegría. Él se hizo a un lado, y ella entró.

Se quitó el abrigo, lo dejó en el respaldo de alguna silla, se subió las mangas de su musculosa, lo miró seria, esperando que él hablara, que preguntara en verdad qué hacía allí, no creería que de verdad deseaba estar en su cama, eso lo descartaba, sería muy pervertido, quizás estaba mucho al lado de Kakashi, y por la edad que se encontraba, y las hormonas, ¿qué hacía allí ella?, eso era un peligro, pero al recordar que él no parecía interesado en su cuerpo, ni siquiera cuando estaba dormida, la alivió, y también la molestó.

—Vine a curarte, estoy segura de que no te has pasado por el hospital para admitir que yo te había dejado en esas condiciones, y necesitas que te revise —soltó sin más preámbulo.

—Bueno, lo que me dolió más fue la mejilla, pero ya pasará —¿por qué seguía intentando molestarla?, él era un patán, un idiota, ¿cómo es que seguía enamorada de alguien como él?

—Hablo en serio —ella entrecerró los ojos y se acercó a él.

—Yo también —él dio un paso hacia ella. La miró en silencio unos segundos, se veía linda, pensó, y luego se dejó caer en uno de sus sillones—. Haz lo que quieras.

—¿Por qué sigues peleando conmigo?, antes sólo me ignorabas, y ya, ¿qué cambió?, ¿quién huye de quién? —ya se había sentado a su lado desde la primera pregunta, pero al preguntar lo último, se arrepintió. Él la miró ahora entendiendo todo.

—Entonces era por eso —dijo—. Idiotas —y ella pensó que la incluían en el grupo—, no tú, solo ellos —le aclaró.

—Ellos dijeron que tú lo dijiste, solo peleamos y huimos —ella comenzó a emanar su chakra, tocó el hombro del Uchiha, tenía fisuras, las reparó, sanó sus pequeñas heridas y moretones mientras esperaba que le dijera algo, y él, esperaba que ella acabara para hablar, quería disfrutar de su toque delicado.

—Es cierto, tú y yo, discutimos por todo, ¿no?, y sí, algo cambió, pero más que eso, tú cambiaste, creo que aún no confías en mí, y no te culpo, te he dado muchos motivos para ello, además, te la pasas huyendo de mí, cuando antes solo querías estar detrás —las últimas palabras sonaron como un susurro, y claro, él estaba a centímetros de su rostro, y no necesitaba levantar la voz.

—¿Quieres que siga detrás?, ¿qué vuelva a ser esa niña tonta y enamoradiza, a quien le gustaba que la rechazaran todo el tiempo?, yo no quiero ser ella, ella era débil, y no pudo detenerte cuando te fuiste —sonaba dolida, pero no lloraba.

—Nadie hubiese podido detenerme, ni siquiera la quinta —notó su error, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer—, no quise ofender a nadie, tenlo por seguro, solo quiero que entiendas, que fui muy estúpido, y nadie puede contra la estupidez, y la terquedad de un Uchiha, así que deja de llorar, no me gusta.

—Siento mucho molestarte, ya me voy —se levantó, pero él la cogió del brazo, y la sentó nuevamente a su lado.

—No te vayas, y no, no quiero que sigas detrás, esta vez, quiero que estés a mi lado, Sakura, y ya deja de huir de mí, yo no quiero hacerte daño —él no la soltaba, se había acercado mucho más a ella, esperando una respuesta. Ella se sonrojó, se puso nerviosa, ¿huir?, no quiso.

—¿A tu lado?, ¿cómo tu compañera? —Sakura sabía que él no se refería a eso, o eso quería creer, y esperaba ansiosa su respuesta.

—Claro, eso es lo que quiero decir, como mi compañera —ella se decepcionó, bajó la mirada, y ya en verdad deseaba irse de allí, fue una idiota al creer que él la quería—; ¿sabes? —comenzó él—, Sakura Uchiha suena bien, ¿no lo crees?, supongo que no sólo deseo que seas mi compañera.

Ella levantó la mirada, sí que la había tomado por tonta, esa niña tonta que se sonrojó como Hinata solía hacerlo cuando Naruto estaba demasiado cerca, no pudo evitarlo, pensar en ese apellido, todo la historia que traía consigo, y ahora pertenecer a él, Sasuke quería casarse, no podía convertirse en una Uchiha si no era por lo legal, ¿verdad?; una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, no fue muy grande, no quería del todo sonreír, se puso a llorar nuevamente, pero esta vez, de felicidad, se lanzó a los brazos del pelinegro, y lo besó, su primer beso, con él, con el amor de su vida.

La vida da muchas vueltas, ríes, lloras, crees que lo perdiste todo, pero mientras hay vida, hay esperanza, y esa esperanza se la brindó la última persona en quien podía pensar, el "último Uchiha", aunque pronto ya no sería el último; un par de meses más tarde, se convirtió en Sakura Uchiha, y Sasuke cumplió con protegerla, aunque realmente no había sido una orden del Hokage, fue iniciativa propia… aquella gran cama, pasó a ser de ella también, un buen lugar para amar y ser amado…

**N/A: Espero que no haya sido cursi, aunque para el Naruto de Kishimoto lo sea en todo sentido… ¿Algún aspecto de esta historia saldrá en la verdadera?, no se pierdan el manga, está interesante, pronto acabará la guerra, ojalá Madara desaparezca ****por no decir que se muera, ****prefiero que Orochimaru siga como enemigo, y esperemos que no se olviden de celebrar el cumpleaños de Naruto XD**

**Atte.**

**Yuki XOXO \(^.^)/**


End file.
